


Don't Stop

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Lust, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Did you plan a weekly board game night at Mattsun and Makki’s apartment, just to chase this feeling? Maybe. Flirting with Mattsun came easy. The chemistry between you two was blatantly obvious. So much so that, on multiple occasions, Makki had joked about moving out just so you could take his place. You tried to picture it, more often than you were willing to admit. Just the thought of spending one night alone with Mattsun made your heart pound and mind wander, let alone, every night...“Your turn… Hello?” Mattsun tilted his head with curiosity, “No need to daydream when the real thing’s right in front of you baby.”Makki exploded with laughter, elbowing you as your cheeks flushed hot. “W-what makes you think I’d waste a single brain cell onyou?” you managed, hiding your face behind your hand of cards. You tried your best to hold Mattsun’s gaze over the fan of glossy cardstock. His thick brows furrowed slightly as he smirked at you. God, you could punch him. Or kiss him. Or…
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Don't Stop

“Fuck you!” you whine, rolling your eyes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Matsukawa quipped, eyes glittering with mischief.

“Now now, children,” Hanamaki giggled, “it’s just a game.”

You raised an eyebrow, feigning submission with a dramatic sigh. Did you plan a weekly board game night at Mattsun and Makki’s apartment, just to chase this feeling? Maybe. Flirting with Mattsun came easy. The chemistry between you two was blatantly obvious. So much so that, on multiple occasions, Makki had joked about moving out just so you could take his place. You tried to picture it, more often than you were willing to admit. Just the thought of spending one night alone with Mattsun made your heart pound and mind wander, let alone, every night...

“Your turn… Hello?” Mattsun tilted his head with curiosity, “No need to daydream when the real thing’s right in front of you baby.”

Makki exploded with laughter, elbowing you as your cheeks flushed hot. “W-what makes you think I’d waste a single brain cell on _you_?” you managed, hiding your face behind your hand of cards. You tried your best to hold Mattsun’s gaze over the fan of glossy cardstock. His thick brows furrowed slightly as he smirked at you. God, you could punch him. Or kiss him. Or…

You finally took your turn, much to the dramatic relief of both guys. “Alriiiiight,” you silenced their harmonized groans. “I’m _done_ okay? Go ahead Makki--”

Right on cue, the latter’s phone started buzzing across the countertop. A very unflattering photo of Oikawa flashed across the screen. “Shit, what now?” Makki groaned rhetorically. He leaned his elbows on the smooth surface as he answered the call. You watched him intently, pretending not to notice Mattsun eye-fucking you from across the counter. You couldn’t even hear Makki’s end of the conversation with how loud your pulse was pounding in your ears. You shifted anxiously in your seat, crossing your legs out of necessity.

Reality rushed back to you as Makki stood. He was staring blankly at you, waiting for an answer to a question you had no recollection of. You blinked rapidly. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, I gotta go. Will you be okay here?” he repeated, “Or do you want me to drop you off?”

You breathed a wordless prayer of thanks to the void. _Stay calm._ “I’m a big, tough girl. I can tie my own sandals and everything,” you blurted out. The reference would have been woefully incomplete without the addition of your dual finger guns.

Makki breathed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “ _Fine_ ,” he turned towards Mattsun, “Just don’t let Jerkules here touch my stuff.”

Mattsun feigned innocence, placing one hand over his heart. “Who? Me?”

“Yes you!” Makki huffed, retrieving his sweater from the couch. “Later Meg, I mean (Y/N),” he called. The sentence was abruptly punctuated by the front door slamming shut.

Silence descended upon the kitchen uncomfortably fast. You wrung your hands in your lap, under cover of the peninsula countertop. By the time you met Mattsun’s piercing gaze, your countless fantasies about him had already played back in your mind. This was the moment you’ve been waiting for. The chance encounter you’ve only dreamed of. You steadied your hands and drew a slow breath.

Mattsun cleared his throat, palming the back of this neck sheepishly. “So uh, anyways--”

Before your brain could stop it, your body seized the opportunity. You slid off your barstool and leaned across the counter, cutting off Mattsun’s sentence after three measly words. Your lips collided with his. In that moment, you surprised yourself more than you did him, but you drank down his whimpering reaction all the same. Your mind blanked completely. You forgot how to breathe, how to kiss him properly. You just held his face to yours, with one hand wrapped behind his neck, for some unknowable amount of time.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation rushed back to you. You withdrew slightly, just enough to suck in a deep breath. Your eyelids, which had drifted closed at some point, fluttered open again. Mattsun seemed frozen in place. His lips were parted slightly, right where you left them. Rosy blush was filling the apples of his cheeks as his dark eyes blinked open. The way he looked at you, the way he _saw_ you now… was different. Like you flipped a primal switch deep inside his brain. He leaned in towards you.

“Don’t…” Mattsun sighed, breath fanning across your plump lips, “Don’t stop.” His voice was low. Rough.

Your eyelids struggled to stay open as blood rushed between your thighs. Your lips connected once more, this time with your tongues following suit. Your moans and sighs became Mattsun’s oxygen. He breathed you in, just as he tasted and swallowed your saliva. He couldn’t get enough. He needed more.

You felt his broad hands find your shoulders. One slid down your arm as the other traveled across your back. Both urgently found purchase on your body, and tugged you towards him. Without needing to think about it, you climbed clumsily up onto the counter, not once breaking your impassioned kiss. Once your knees were atop the smooth surface, Mattun hooked his hands behind them. He groaned into your mouth as he gave the soft flesh a gentle squeeze. You whined in response as he dragged you the rest of the way across the countertop.

Mattsun found his place between your thighs, pulling your knees up around his hips. With a deep groan, he rocked his body against yours. Your breath caught in your throat as his clothed erection jutted against your dampening shorts. _Fuck, he’s big._ Your mind swam with all the different ways you could take it. Your fingers tangled in Mattsun’s dusky hair, getting a grip on reality before he shattered yours completely. He turned his head slightly, kissing just the corner of your mouth before dragging his teeth along your jawline.

His hands wrapped under your knees pulled you tighter against him as he grinded between your thighs. The fabric of your panties rubbed roughly against your clit as a needy whine fell from your open mouth. You hooked your ankles around the small of Mattsun’s back, giving his hands free range of your body. He wasted no time pushing one hand up your thigh and under the edge of your shorts, eager to feel just how soaking wet you were for him. His teeth tightened around your throat, absorbing the vibrations of your desperate moans. His fingertips brushed slowly along your pantyline as your walls clenched around nothing.

“Isssssei,” you pleaded, a soft pout tugging on your lips. You bounced your ass impatiently on the countertop, adding just the right amount of charm to your mindless lust.

Matsukawa chuckled at your neck. “Huh…” he muttered, “I think I prefer Wonder Boy.”

You rolled your eyes, biting back a laugh. “ _Oh_ my go--”

Your final words melted into a gasp as two, long fingers slipped inside of your dripping cunt. Your calves flexed against Mattsun’s back, toes curling. His free hand gripped your hip as his thick digits curled between your walls. Mattsun swore under his breath as your sweet honey coated his hand. His throbbing cock ached for a turn inside of you. He worked his hand in and out, slowly at first. He savored every moan that buzzed in your throat, swallowing them up with open-mouthed kisses.

Every push and pull of Mattsun’s hand sent tingling heat spreading down your thighs. Your legs tightened around his hips, forcing his fingers to push deeper inside. Your back arched as your face tilted up to meet the soft glow of the pendants hanging above you. He slipped a third digit past your swollen entrance, working his hand in circles.

Mattsun dragged his tongue up your neck, pausing to sing a soft moan into your ear. “Fuck you’re tight,” he muttered, “Think you can take all of me?”

You whimpered, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. “Mmmmyess.”

“Hmm,” Mattsun patronized you with a click of his tongue, “We’ll see about that.”

After another handful of lazy thrusts with his fingers, he withdrew them. Mattsun raised his glistening hand between the two of you. His dark eyes locked on yours as he slowly licked it clean. His tongue dragged over every filthy knuckle and fingernail, sliding seductively between his digits. A low moan hummed in his chest as he savored your flavor. You swallowed hard, trying to keep your heavy eyelids open as you watched his every move. Your cunt clenched, desperate for more rhythmic, pressure, friction. Anything.

You leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss to the hand he was licking leisurely. He grinned around his finger as your lips grazed over his wet knuckles. He quickly turned all of his attention to you, twisting his wrist and brushing his thumb across your mouth. Your lips parted, just enough to welcome his finger inside. You tongue swirled around it, sucking gently on the calloused flesh. It was Mattsun’s turn to nip anxiously at his lower lip. He didn’t think it was possible to want you even more, until you started making those _sounds_. His other hand dug harder into your hip, leaving a few small, purple reminders for you tomorrow.

The restraint he thought he had, to spend on teasing you slowly, was fading fast. Mattsun wanted, no needed, to ruin you. It wasn’t a matter where, but how, as the former had just dawned on him. With a mischievous grin, the fingers under your chin tightened their grip as his thumb pressed down on your tongue. He stepped away from the countertop’s edge, beckoning you to follow with a tug of his wrist. With his thumb still secured in your mouth, he led you down the dim hallway.

When you arrived at Mattsun’s bedroom door, he paused. He cast a sly glance at you over one shoulder before gazing towards the door across the hall. _Makki’s room._ With little hesitation, he closed the gap, dragging you along behind him. He hastily twisted the handle and shouldered open the miraculously unlocked door. He pushed you down onto the unkempt bed, leaving you breathless.

“I-isn’t this… Makki’s--?” you gasped out.

“ _Really?_ ” Mattsun drawled sarcastically, “I had _no_ idea.” He shut the door behind him, locking it.

He approached the edge of the bed, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his shorts. Illuminated by the faint glow of streetlights shining through the window behind you, Mattsun undressed completely. Your eyes wandered across his bare shoulders, down his chiseled abdomen, arriving finally at what hung heavy between his thighs. _Damn._ Utter excitement shuddered up your spine as you managed to pull your shirt up and over your head. His broad hands found your knees, pushing them apart as he moved to kneel on the mattress below you.

You felt his hand slide up your inner thigh, gripping the crotch of your shorts before tearing it aside. Your breath quickened as Mattsun’s fingers appraised your dripping folds. A high whine escaped your lips as he rubbed your swollen clit. The curve of your hips, the arch of your back, the sounds you made...Mattsun couldn’t take it anymore. He had to take _you._

His hands wound tight around your hips as he dragged you towards him. He lifted your ass into his lap, sliding his fingers down to your ankles. As he rested your feet on either of his shoulders, he rocked his hips forward. The movement was so slight, and yet the stretch of his head pushing inside you was immense. Your hands raced across the comforter, fingers tightening around the fabric. You sucked in a breath as Mattsun gave you another inch.

“Mmfuck babygirl,” Mattsun held your thighs against him as he leaned deeper into you.

Your insides were already quivering, your tight entrance resisting Mattsun’s massive girth. The way your pussy swallowed him slowly made his temples sweat. He stared down between your legs, watching just a bit more of his cock disappear inside of you. You pushed your hands down into the mattress as your hips twitched in his grasp. Your skin was hot and receptive, all radiating from where Mattsun was splitting you apart at your core.

He pulled out slightly, just so he could push back inside you with more force. The feeling knocked the breath from your lungs. Your head tipped back into the blankets as Mattsun finally bottomed out. You tried to blink back your blurring vision before screwing your eyes shut tight. Your muscles and nerves were positively _burning._ Mattsun’s thick cock was buried so deep inside you that you nearly felt him in your throat. A weak moan rattled in your chest as you caught your breath.

“Mmm that’s it,” he smirked, “You’ll _never_ get used to it.” And _damn him_ for being right.

You feebly flexed your numbing thighs, trying to feel just how full you were. Before you could find any tether to reality, Mattsun started moving again. He pulled away from you, sliding just a few inches of his slick length from your tight heat, taking your breath with it. The hood of your clit was stretched so tight, leaving your nerves bare and raw. Mattsun shifting inside you, even at this pace, pushed you dangerously close to the edge. Your heart raced as your upper body trembled, but two big hands kept your thighs grounded in place.

Mattsun’s full pupils met yours, for a split second. With a small twist of his lips, he snapped his hips forward. Skin smacked against skin as his full cock carved a path through your walls. You choked on a moan, tossing your head back harder into the mattress. Mattsun grunted, praising your tightness over and over under his breath. He drew another powerful circle with his pelvis, making your thighs jiggle and breasts swing. Another slam of his head against your walls broke the dam of your orgasm. Your walls fluttered and clenched as release exploded in your core. 

You wound his cock so tight you nearly forced him out. But Mattsun gritted his teeth as his fingernails dug into your thighs. He wasn’t near done with you yet. As your back lifted higher off the mattress, Mattsun raised his hands to your ankles. He yanked your legs to either side, spreading you wide open for him, before picking up his pace. Reckless moans broke over your chapped lips with every thrust, growing louder every second. Nothing but pleasure was pumping through your veins. You felt so high you could just drift away.

Mattsun’s noises were growing shorter and more labored, drowned out by the clapping of his groin against your ass. His damp forehead tilted back as he drilled into you harder. His thrusts were wild and deep, making your head spin. Before you knew what was happening, Mattsun was rolling you over. He stood at the mattress’ edge and yanked your ass towards him. Your feet slipped onto the carpet below as his full length sank back inside you.

You held yourself up by your elbows, every thrust rocking your whole body. You squinted through your lashes past your bouncing breasts, at Mattsun’s cock abusing your sloppy cunt. Your shameless sounds melted together into a long, rhythmic whine. You barely felt the succession of rough spanks on your ass as you drooled into the mattress.

“Ohh god you-- I’m--” Mattsun cried, clapping both hands against your hips. He held on tight as he thickly coated your insides. He thrusted rapidly through his orgasm, properly mixing his cum with yours, until a filthy mess ran down your thighs. Your mind and body felt so _full._ You breathed a deep sigh into the wrinkled comforter.

Suddenly, a fist pounded firmly on wood behind you. Your heart leaped up your throat. You craned your neck around, wide-eyes darting between an _extremely_ satisfied Matsukawa… and the door.

“I swear to god!” Makki used the most intimidating voice he could muster, “If you-y’all are fucking.. in _my_ room right now!”

“We’re not fucking...” Mattsun called, tugging his filthy cock from your insides, “anymore.”

“ _Issei._ ” Makki was speechless.

“Ooooh,” Oikawa hiccuped from somewhere down the hall, “kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh been meaning to write for him for a while~
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
